Choices
by immortal soul
Summary: rose lost all hope on her future with dimitri. but as she thinks more will it be the time to join him? will he be normal agian? read to find out 0.0


My heart was shattered.

We had been looking for over a year for a Strgoi cure.

Then when Robert told us Dimitri was uncureable I didn't know if I was going to survive.

Scratch that I knew I was not going to surrvive.

Im only 19 know and I already know im not going to be able to.

Not without Dimirti.

I have been distant to everyone since me and Lissa got back to the royal court 4 months ago.

She was going to be starting school in two weeks

And I was going with her.

I was pulled out of my mine fog when Lissa's voice came through in the bond.

_Rose I know what you are going through._

_But if he was alive still you know he would not want you to live this way. Come on rose I need you. Please rose snap out of it._

Then I got up and went to her room.

I knocked on the door and lissa answered it.

"Hi Rose come on in we need to talk" she said in her compelling voice.

"ok liss" I said.

"ok listen rose I have been very patient . And im not trying to be mean or anything but you need to snap out of this. I know you loved him but he is not coming back. You have a whole life ahead of you. And you are not going to be able to live if you are caught up in the past. I care about you and cant stand to see you hurt." she said her eyes inching with tears.

"Lissa I cant just get over this I said just inches away from my angry voice I loved him. And I cant believe you would put me in this situation. You of all people should know what its like to lose the man you love".

Then she put angry look on her face while flashes of Christian poured threw her mind." Well you know what mabye weren't such a bitch I would be more understanding".

I never have seen her so mad at me.

Then I felt a angry coil of darkness flow threw me.

I finally knew what I had to do to be happy

I also knew it would kill everyone I love.

"Well you know what Liss if I'm such a bitch I have decided go resign as your guardian I am going where I will be eternally loved" I sneered at her.

You don't mean your going to Dim-.

I stopped her mid sentence.

"yes liss I mean that, I am going to my room packing my bag and going to be with the man I love".

She started to cry.

"No rose please no im sorry you cant please rose".

"Lissa im so sorry. I love you as my sister but would you really want me to spend my whole life depressed like this"?

"no rose and I know you will always be like this no matter how much I tell myself but I don't want to loose you".

"liss im sorry. Its my choose".

Then I started to cry."don't worry tell keep you safe and ill always be in your heart".

She nodded.

"Goodbye My sister". I left the room and packed my bag to go to Russia. My heart was about to break.

I left the court quickly and got on my flight. Once I was in Moscow I knew where to go to the Strgoi castle was.

Then as I approached the place my nausea kicked in.

From a bush he appeared.

Dimirti.

"Roza he chucked what might I owe this visit to"

Then I said Dimitri I am ready to join you for eternal life.

He just stared at me like I had two heads.

"Really Roza I have no time for games are you being honest"?

I nodded then walked over to him and kissed him

" Roza I have waited my entire Immortal existence for you to say that".

"but one condition first I said"

"yes Roza"?

"Say you love me".

"I love yo-"

I stopped him in mid sentence.

"and really mean it. Show me your love for me and ill become strgoi".

I thougt he was not going to do it.

Then he scattered out

"rose I love you,more that I love anything, please join me rose".

"Yes Dimriti I will"

Then he took me to a den area in the house and we sat down on a couch.

"Ok roza this might hurt a bit but be strong"

"ok".

He bit my neck and it hurt for a moment.

Then I felt pure endorphin joy.

As I felt his blood creep into mine something happened,

I felt as if a gold light had erupted from me and was pouring on Dimirti.

Then a memory flashed back to me.

It was robert.

"Rose hesaid you will only find this memory if you are about to cure a strigoi . Not everyone can handlle cureing one. Only a strong person can. Then only way to cure a strigoi is pure love. Not fighting or violence. But love. But you may need to know he might notsurrvive this either. He has been cursed with pure hate. And if he makes it out of this he will be Dhamphir again and-."

Then the memory faded.

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri's red eyes fade, fangs fall off and pale skin darken up.

Then he shuttered for a moment then looked up at me.

"Roza what happened"?

"You are cured I exclaimed you're a Dhamphir again"!!!!!!

Then he picked up my chin and kissed me.

I thought I was going to explode.

Then I rembered something.

" we have to get back to court to tell everyone"

"yes we do but first lets get out of this damn place"!

My badass love was back.

Forever.

I was going back to my best friend.

I could help her get christian back.

For once in a long time I looked forward to the future.

_**OK REVIEW PLZ!**_

_**WHAT SHOULD BE IN CHAP 2?**_

_**WAS IT GOOD?**_

_**CLICK THAT BUTTON AND TELL ME THX!**_


End file.
